


kiss, marry, kill, but we stopped at number two Vol. XI

by Profundus



Series: kiss, marry, kill, but we stopped at number two [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, As always I give you healthy communication and doting husband Hajime, Boys In Love, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff Fluff Fluff Fluff this one's cute I promise, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Omega Verse, Post-Canon, Pregnant Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profundus/pseuds/Profundus
Summary: Hajime is a tease and Tooru knows how to punish him.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: kiss, marry, kill, but we stopped at number two [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163891
Comments: 18
Kudos: 84





	kiss, marry, kill, but we stopped at number two Vol. XI

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jazminekai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazminekai/gifts), [lovelyanxieties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyanxieties/gifts).



The gentle warmth beside Hajime that was now his source of comfort for the nightmares, which had begun to fade into the background now that Tooru knew about them, was gone when he woke up. That wasn't unusual. Tooru was the one early to rise in the morning while Hajime slept 'til noon if he was allowed and had enough time on his hands.

Yawning, he sat up and collected the bedsheets to bury his nose in them. They still held the scent of sugary almonds and milk, so much that he nearly drifted off to sleep right there and then once more. Before it could happen, though, Hajime forced himself to swing his legs over the edge of the mattress. Something nudged at the door that was ajar, and then Dulce's white muzzle peeked through the crack with a black nose and pink tongue to accompany it.

When she realized her owner was up, she carefully padded over to him and began to lick his knee as her way of saying Goodmorning. Her claws clicked softly on the hardwood floor, but she raised one paw to put it on the bed too as Hajime scratched her ears.

"Morning, sweetie," he muttered with a tired smile. "Have you guys been awake for long already? How's Tooru? Did you watch over him for me?"

"She did."

The voice of his Omega came from the doorframe and when Hajime looked up, he saw him standing there with a steaming mug in his hand. The Alpha furrowed his brows.

"I'm hoping for your sake that this ain't coffee."

"As if. My cravings might be strange, but the day you see me drinking coffee is the day you can bury me because I'll be fatally ill. It's raspberry leaf tea," Tooru said with a roll of his eyes and padded into the room to sit down on the edge of the mattress beside Hajime. "You want a sip?"

Hajime took the offered cup and brought it up to his lips. Tasted not that bad actually, and it apparently helped with Tooru's fatigue in the morning. They sat beside each other for a comfortable moment, then the Omega gently reached for Hajime's hand and placed it on the swell of his tummy. His husband looked up with a gentle smile and lightly stroked it through the fabric of Tooru's shirt.

"Hey baby," he muttered and leaned over to kiss the slender neck presented so beautifully to him. "How are my boys doing today? You look good. Happy."

"I'm feeling good, too," Tooru agreed and allowed his lids to slide down slightly in the comforting presence of his mate. "Any nightmares tonight?"

Hajime shook his head unwillingly and busied himself with bunching up the Omega's shirt to reach his bare skin underneath. Tooru giggled and allowed the Alpha to put the cup on the bedside table so he could drag him back into the still warm blankets for a few sleepy cuddles.

"What have you two been up to already?"

"Hmm… we went for a walk with Dulce… made some toast… ate by the window to have a nice view of the city… waited for Papa to wake up…" Tooru responded softly while he ran his hand over Hajime's cheek and watched his husband light up at the last part of his whisper. They exchanged smiles, then the Alpha nuzzled closer to his chest and stroked his side.

"That's sweet of you. You could've woken me up if you needed me, though."

Tooru just laughed and adjusted himself a bit.

"I did feel a bit lonely a while ago and snuggled up with you, but apparently you were knocked out cold and didn't even realize – although you even wrapped one arm around me at some point. I napped for half an hour and then got back up without you ever budging. You really do sleep like a rock, Iwa-chan."

The Alpha blushed and tucked his face into the sweet-smelling fabric of Tooru's shirt.

"So what? Is that bad? I had a rough week."

"No, no, it's cute!" Tooru quickly responded with a laugh and kissed his hair. "It's adorable to see you like that! When you're asleep, your face gets all soft and sometimes you have that little half-smile on your face, like you're dreaming something really nice, and I fall in love with you even more every time."

Hajime scrunched up his nose, not sure whether or not he liked that, but Tooru seemed so happy, his eyes were so bright and his scent was syrupy sweet, and the Alpha just couldn't bring himself to say anything snarky right now. Instead, he wrapped his arms around his husband and kissed his nose.

"I'd like to say the same, but I don't think it's possible for me to love you more than I already do."

Tooru gasped and his cheeks reddened.

"Iwa-chan! Don't say things like that without giving me a warning first! I'm gonna have a heart attack!" he squeaked and tried to wriggle out of his husband's embrace, but Hajime just laughed and held him even closer.

"Don't act like I'm not that smooth all the time. I literally can't count how often I leave you speechless."

They rolled over and over, trying to get the other on his back and make him stay there, until Tooru was finally splayed out on the mattress with his legs caught by Hajime's knees and the Alpha's fingers digging into his shoulders. A triumphant grin flashed down on him and it went in tandem with a victorious little purr that sounded worryingly like a predator greeting its prey in the trap.

"Got you."

His hands slid down over Tooru's chest, and the Omega winced. Immediately, Hajime sobered up from their little game and touched his cheek.

"Did that hurt?"

The noise that left the Omega's lips when he repeated the motion wasn't one of pain, though, and still Tooru squirmed until Hajime pulled his hand back.

"Nnnh… I'm just… getting really sensitive," he gasped out between a breathless laugh and another soft moan. "It hurts, kinda. Or more like… it feels tense. The feeling you get the next day when you don't stretch properly after training, you know?"

For a brief moment, Hajime stared down at him with a thoughtful glance. Then, he gently placed his hands on Tooru's chest and stroked it again, this time with a little more pressure, and that had his husband whining for him in less than a second. Hajime grinned as he drew slow, lazy circles around Tooru's nipples and brushed his thumbs over them through the fabric of his shirt.

"Well, I remember you always enjoyed a massage when you were tense after a match," he muttered and kept a close eye on his mate's face to ensure he wasn't actually hurting him. "I can do that, if you want. How long has this been going on already?"

Tooru tried to arch his back, get more of the deliciously relieving feeling of the Alpha's fingers rubbing the tension away, but his body was relaxing so much at the sensation of his mate on top of him and his deep, rumbling voice talking to him, that he couldn't even do that. Everything about their current position was demanding him to stay put and submit nicely to this strong man who was taking such good care of him.

"A… a month or two ago, I guess. Started while we were having our little falling-out," he moaned and reached up one hand to guide Hajime's fingers. "Shirabu-chan says it's because my body's getting ready to nurse the baby."

Hajime sighed. "And you didn't tell me? Wasn't it you who said we could talk to each other?"

This time, Tooru just pouted up at him.

"Well, was I supposed to go up to you and tell you my chest hurts while you were avoiding me because of what I could only assume was you being already disgusted with my body?"

"As if I could ever even think something as ridiculous as that," Hajime scoffed and hitched the Omega's shirt up even higher before he leaned down and placed a feathery kiss on both of his nipples. "You look more beautiful than you ever did before. I love it."

Whimpering, Tooru stroked his hair.

"You… you mean that?"

"Every word," Hajime agreed quietly and peered up at him with a smile. "Just look at you. Your face is glowing and your eyes are so much brighter since you're pregnant." His hands began to wander while his lips and tongue took over their work on Tooru's chest. "Your hips are gorgeous with how round they've gotten. Bet that little twist you do when turning around to me lately is nothing but intentional. You know exactly how to drive me crazy. And it's so amazing to watch our baby grow inside you."

For a moment, he leaned down further to breathe a kiss onto Tooru's growing belly.

"Whenever I see you like this, I can't believe you're really mine. My Omega. And then, all I can think of is how much I want to take you. How much I want you up against the nearest wall so I can fuck you and remind you that I'm going to love you forever and that this is just the start of our perfect family, and I want you to scream my name when you come so you'll remember who you belong with."

The Omega stared down at him with darkened eyes and his lips parted for a desperate little whine – when Hajime straightened back up and grinned while patting his bad knee.

"Get up now. Enough lazing around in bed."

"Mean, Iwa-chan! After saying all those erotic things you're leaving your poor Omega without at least getting him off once?" Tooru wailed and tried to get hold of his husband, but Hajime slipped out of his grip and winked on his way into the hallway.

Laughing even though his insides were throbbing hotly at the seductive whispers from before, Tooru rolled onto his stomach and relaxed into the sheets. The unsureness about Hajime not wanting to have sex with him because of his changing body had disappeared gradually, and Tooru knew better than anyone else that his husband was just a major tease when he wanted to be.

He got him back in the shower that afternoon for a quick exchange of kisses, and this time it was Tooru who left his Alpha standing with heaving chest and painful desire pulsing beneath his skin. When it started to turn dark outside and they were back-to-chest cuddled up in front of the TV, the Omega arched his back a little with an appreciative hum at the gentle kisses that were suddenly being scattered across his neck.

After he'd basked in the loving affections for a while, Tooru's hands slid down to capture his Alpha's wrists, and Hajime's breath hitched softly. The rope felt cool against his skin when the Omega began to weave it around his arms, up and down in an intricate pattern that he could tie in his sleep, and he felt his heart starting to beat harder against his ribs with a moan.

"Tooru, what are you doing?"

"Don't you think I haven't noticed how you still try to leave me in charge of everything?" his mate asked him quietly and rolled over between Hajime's legs to look at him properly. His hand fumbled with the remote until the TV was muted in the back and they were left alone with just the sound of their rushing blood and the intensity of their eyes fixed on one another.

"That's why tonight," Tooru continued and leaned forward until his lips were almost touching Hajime's, "I'm going to make sure you can relax and don't have to think that you might accidentally hurt us. Alright?"

The rope was wound tightly around his arms, and even when Hajime strained his muscles, he found he couldn't move a single bit. Tooru was way too good at this. The rough hemp chafed his skin, but the sensation sent a jagged edge of arousal deep into his abdomen. Hajime groaned slightly.

"Tooru—"

"Shh, shh. Tonight, I'm your princess. Understood, Daddy?"

Those wonderful hazel eyes were glinting with pure arousal and mischief and Hajime was ready to follow them to the edge of the world and back again.

"Yes, princess," he managed to choke out through the rawness of his throat.

"Good. Come on, we're going to the bedroom now, Daddy. Your princess has been waiting all day for this," Tooru sang and slid from the couch to his feet. He was still so graceful, still had that cat-like elegance to his every movement, and Hajime trailed after him like a lost puppy.

The bedroom was already dimly lit, the covers on the bed smoothed out and tucked under the pillows. Hajime felt tapered fingertips against his bare chest and his knees hit the edge of the mattress. With the slightest pressure, Tooru pushed him down onto it and crawled into his lap as soon as Hajime had hit the soft sheets.

"Safewords," he demanded while busying himself with the inconspicuous silver bar in the wall that looked like an ordinary decorative insert in the bedframe.

"Green, yellow, red, black," the Alpha rasped and followed the movements of the slender hands above him with his eyes, hanging onto those beautiful fingers that worked firm snap hooks around the bar and clicked a pair of silver chains into them that connected beautifully with the elaborate pattern of rope on Hajime's arms.

Tooru hummed appreciatively. "Good boy. When are you using them?"

"When I feel dizzy, my arms start to feel numb or I don't want to continue," Hajime recited. Ever since they'd first started playing around like this, Tooru had drilled that into his head.

Content with the answer, the Omega leaned forward to kiss his forehead, his cheeks, the corners of his mouth, purposefully avoiding his lips until the Alpha was growling deep in his throat, trying to rut up against him, but his mate just giggled and tapped the underside of his chin.

"Impatient much? I want your cock inside me too, but you don't see me rubbing against you like a horny teenager."

His kisses were getting lower and hotter, trailing over Hajime's chest and his abdomen, and still he wouldn't touch him for real. The Alpha was shifting and growling beneath him, his hips jerked up to meet the damp skin on Tooru's inner thighs. With the ropes secured firmly around his arms, a strange sense of relief drowned out his worry from before. For the first time in a long time, he was completely at ease with himself as Tooru stretched like a cat and curled up before him on the bed.

His eyes were glinting, he rolled over onto his back and arched it beautifully. Beneath the sheer fabric of his night gown – the one that felt like heavy velvet and still hid absolutely nothing – his body shimmered like someone had dotted his skin with stars all over.

"You've been making me wait for a long time today, Daddy. Do you know how badly I wanted you when you left the bed this morning?" he said with an adorable little pout. "Do you have any idea how much I wanted your cock inside me, splitting me open and making me come so hard I see stars? But you got up and left me there without even giving me your fingers. So now I'm going to be the one teasing you for a bit."

Hajime's eyes darkened hungrily, although that wasn't what was coiling in the depths of his stomach – hunger was too weak a word for that. He was starving, famished for the man now so beautifully splayed out before him on the bed with his long legs draped along the entire length of their bed, one hand on his swollen belly, the other stroking his chest lazily.

"Princess," he just so managed to get out, but his vocabulary was beginning to shrink significantly already. "Princess, please, I'm sorry."

"No. You didn't want it before, you're not getting it now." 

Tooru rolled over to the edge of the bed and reached under it to drag out the box with their toys. For a while, he let his fingertips trail over the contents, humming deep in his throat, then he chose one of the smaller vibrators that he knew would be nothing close to satisfying.

His gaze moved over to the Alpha, who was still staring at him, nearly drooling at the sight of him. His shorts were already bulging with what had to be a pretty painful erection. Tooru could only swallow dry. No, if he wanted to be really satisfied, he had his perfect toy chained to the headboard.

For now, though, he shrugged off his robe, snuggled into the covers around them and looked up at Hajime with a taunting little smirk.

"You think you could do better than my toys, Daddy?" he asked teasingly and slowly began to run one hand up his thigh. His legs fell apart slightly, just enough to reveal how hard he already was and how much slick was leaking from him, enough to stain the sheets.

He'd never seen his Alpha look so ready to jump him and fuck him through the mattress before, and the knowledge how much he was desired spiked his heartbeat even higher.

"Fuck yes," Hajime groaned and tore at the restraints. The chains clinked slightly behind him. "Princess, please, untie me! Let me show you how good I can make you come!"

Tooru just laughed. He spread his thighs apart further and rested two fingertips against his hole to spread it slightly. A dribble of slick soaked into the blankets, leaving a dark spot on them. Hajime growled, dark and feral, and the ropes creaked around his strong arms when the muscles clenched visibly beneath his tanned skin.

This time, it was Tooru who nearly whimpered at the display of strength. God, he'd struck gold with this Alpha. Hajime was a gentle man, and his patience with Tooru's little dramatic fits was the one of a saint, but he could kill. For him, the Omega knew, he'd do it. No questions asked.

Once during their high school years, Yahaba had come to check up on him after he'd stayed home due to his heat and Hajime, who'd been in the shower to clean up, had nearly torn his throat out right there in the hallway when he'd heard Tooru cry out for him because he had been startled by the scent of someone who wasn't his Alpha encroaching on their nest.

"I don't think you earned the right to fuck me just yet, Daddy," Tooru mused and gently sank both fingers into his hole.

Hajime jerked his head up with a deep inhale when the syrupy scent of slick entered his lungs. He was trembling at this point, shaking in the beautiful black ropes that stood out so prettily against his amber skin.

"Don't wanna fuck you," he groaned, still tearing at the restraints. "Just… just untie me, princess, come on—"

Tooru chuckled breathlessly as he thrust his fingers deeper and spread his legs even more to give the Alpha a better view of his clenching hole.

"You're far too easy when you're desperate, Daddy. That's exactly how I felt this morning," he moaned and clutched the vibrator in his other hand to bring it up to his lips. Even though he was the one in control over their teasing little game, he was starting to become increasingly needy too.

His insides nearly ached from how empty he felt, even though he was up to three fingers already, but he knew that the perfect stretch, the perfect depth and the perfect angle were all privileges of Hajime's cock. Already, he could see the dark stains on his Alpha's shorts, and the desire to peel them down to ride him was beginning to take center stage in his mind.

Still, he collected the last of his crumbling composure and guided the tip of the vibrator down to his hole while his slick-covered fingers came up to rub his sore chest. Across from him on the bed, Hajime's eyes darkened.

"Tooru, does… does it hurt?" he panted softly, and the Omega perked up at the mention of his name. Usually when the had explicitly agreed on pet names like today, calling out for each other like this meant either safeword use or something important.

Tooru got up onto his knees to stroke Hajime's cheek. The pads of his fingers, still slippery and smeared with slick, lightly rubbed against the Alpha's lips, and Hajime greedily opened his mouth to suck the taste from his skin.

"No, baby, I'm okay," he muttered and gently pressed his fingers down on Hajime's tongue. "Tastes good?"

His mate only groaned softly and leaned forward to chase after Tooru's hand when he pulled it back. The Omega giggled and reached between his legs again to sink his fingers back into himself. His hips rocked forward with a satisfied little moan.

"I'll assume that means Yes. You want more?" he teased.

Hajime strained in his confines again. Sweat trickled down his face, unsettlingly cool in contrast to his feverish skin.

"Yes, yes, please, princess, _please_ let me eat you out," he begged, breathless and dizzy with desire. "I promise, I… I swear I won't keep you waiting anymore, but please, just untie me!"

Tooru watched him for a moment, seeming almost thoughtful, then he brought his dripping hand back up and glanced back and forth between his fingers and Hajime. With a light shrug, he began to lap up the slick himself, relishing in the Alpha's disappointed howl.

"I don't think you deserve a taste. You were very mean this morning, Daddy. I was already wet and desperate for you when you just stood up and left me lying in our bed like it wasn't your business that all I could think of until now was your cock inside me. Now that I'm getting off without your help, you want to join the fun. That's not very polite, if you ask me. But I guess a kiss is fine."

He sighed and leaned forward. Their lips met, and although Hajime was nearly devouring him, licking every bit of sweet slick from his mouth, Tooru pulled back after a moment. His hand had slid down between their bodies, lightly stroking the Alpha through his dampened shorts.

"Princess, come on," Hajime groaned and tried to move into the touch more. His entire body was tense, his muscles trembled with the exertion. "Please, get on my cock. I need to feel you, Tooru, please."

"Oh, so now you think you want it too? How convenient. Well, since you're asking so nicely…"

The Omega sighed and snapped the elastic waistband of his shorts against the honey-colored skin of Hajime's abs. His fingertips traced the firm muscles there for a moment, then he snuck both hands under the tight fabric of the trousers and pushed them down with one fluid motion. It really shouldn't make him moan so loud to just see his Alpha's cock, but slowly, Tooru couldn't help but admit he was reaching the limits of his teasing.

His fingers coiled tightly around the girth of it and stroked along the length once, twice, smearing beads of precome across the hot skin. Hajime stared at his face, panting, hypnotized.

"Tooru," he muttered impatiently. "Tooru, princess, please, wanna be inside you, please—"

The Omega wrapped both arms around his neck. Warm, erratic breaths dissolved against Hajime's neck and then, lips and teeth descended down onto the mating bite on his shoulder.

"Hajime, red," Tooru whimpered, rutting against him. "Hajime, red, do something! We… we need you, right now!"

Hot and cold waves of panic and desire exploded down the Alpha's spine in quick succession when Tooru safeworded out of their scene. With a firm, controlled movement, he grabbed the end of the rope in his reach. This had happened before: Tooru tying him up and being too far gone to undo the ropes, so they'd settled on a safety knot that Hajime could open even when his hands were tied. A harsh yank freed his arms, and although they ached, the Alpha wasted no time to wrap one around Tooru's waist and steady him before he guided him down onto his throbbing cock.

"There, baby, shh," he whispered, gently rocking his hips into the tight, welcoming heat to soothe his Omega. "I'm here, I'm here. Don't worry, I'm here."

Tooru nodded with a shaky exhale. His face twisted slightly when Hajime thrust up into him, causing the Alpha to still his movements. It was okay, he tried to tell himself. He was still in control over himself. He hadn't been too rough right now. Still, he stroked Tooru's cheek for a moment and waited worriedly.

"Hurts?"

"Too… nhh… too deep," the Omega finally muttered and tried to lift his hips up a bit. Instant relief washed over him when the Alpha's cock slid further out of him. "Hahh… stupid Alpha… you're just too big."

Hajime grinned and helped him to support his own weight to keep the thrusts shallower.

"I'll take it as a compliment."

"It is one," Tooru mumbled and rested his head against the Alpha's chest. "I just… I can't take it all right now. Not like this, not in this position."

His mate placed a warm kiss on his forehead and shushed him with a few gentle nips to the mating mark on the side of his neck.

"It doesn't matter, angelito. We can still feel good together. Do you want to lie down?" he asked softly, but Tooru shook his head with a muffled sound from the depth of his throat when Hajime's cock grazed his prostate.

"N-No. It feels even more uncomfortable when I'm on my back."

"Then let's just not do that."

Before Tooru could ask, he was being lowered on his side into the soft sheets around them, then Hajime's hand helped him to place his leg over the Alpha's thigh and he arched his back with a surprised, lustful little mewl when his husband entered him again.

"Better?" Hajime muttered and rolled his hips forward.

"God, yes!" the Omega whined and clawed his arm. "A-Ahh! Hajime, this feels so… g-good!"

The Alpha smiled back at him and ran one hand through his sweaty hair, over his reddened cheeks, his glistening shoulders.

"I'm glad, princess."

They shuffled closer to each other, just kissing and sharing breath and reveling in the pleasure between them when Hajime began to move his hips again. Suddenly, Tooru's hand clenched tightly around his wrist and he whimpered.

"Hajime, love you, I love you so much."

"Love you too, angelito," the Alpha whispered and held him closer as Tooru shivered through his orgasm. Hot waves of slick dripped over Hajime's cock and he buried his face against his husband's shoulder with a groan when he came too, spilling deep inside the Omega.

With heaving chests and flushed cheeks, they basked in the sweet afterglow for a while, then they looked at each other for a moment. Tooru smiled softly and began to trail his fingers up and down Hajime's arm.

"Thank you, Iwa-chan."

The Alpha furrowed his brows.

"What for?"

"Always finding ways to make me feel good," Tooru responded quietly. "And always being so gentle with me. You're worried over nothing. Trust yourself more. Even when you're so desperate, you always make sure I'm feeling good too. Give yourself some credit for once. Those nightmares had a reason to start, but there's absolutely no reason for them to continue. Look at you, Alpha. Always being so good to your Omega and your pup."

He helped Hajime's hand to settle on the curve of his belly and snuggled up against his husband just a little bit tighter. They stayed quiet for a while, both of them, then Tooru suddenly sucked a sharp breath into his lungs and nudged Hajime to touch his tummy a little to the side. The Alpha just wanted to ask why, when he felt it too. There was a slight movement beneath his palm, and his eyes widened.

"Tooru—"

"See?" the Omega whispered. "Ayano completely agrees with me."

**Author's Note:**

> Because it's a special day today, I'm giving you an early chapter!!
> 
> This is to give y'all a little break from the angst and also comply with some of your wishes; here we have the daddy kink and light bondage~  
> More might follow, not yet certain, I'm currently starting with the Viking AU bc the idea is a bit more fleshed out now and I'm tending towards SakuAtsu as main pairing with IwaOi as the major side-ship


End file.
